metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Raid at World Marshal
Desperado Incursions? Should this really be counted as part of the Desperado Incursions? This is more of a prelude to it and doesn't involve them going into anyone else's territory. The incursions that culminated in Tecumseh started after Sam had joined Desperado, it says so on this very page.--Soul reaper (talk) 13:14, December 28, 2013 (UTC) :The header's more of an excuse to link up to Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance's article, like the other event headers for the various games. Since the Raid at World Marshal is still counted as part of Metal Gear Rising per it being DLC, we kind of have to include it among the Desperado Incursions even if it was technically a completely separate event. We have a similar situation with the Manhattan Incident in Metal Gear Solid 2, where, although connected, the Tanker and Big Shell Incidents are technically two completely separate events. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 13:22, December 28, 2013 (UTC) ::I see the thinking, though it does lead to another question. Has the name "Desperado Incursions" been used in any official material? At least the Tanker and Big Shell Incidents fall under a larger, canonically acknowledged banner. It might be worth coming up with a name that more accurately covers all of the events.--Soul reaper (talk) 13:40, December 28, 2013 (UTC) :::It's the best we've got for now, as the overall mission has not been given a name yet, and Desperado's involvement (even in Sam's mission thanks to Monsoon's presence and involvement in that mission) is pretty much the only thing all the missions have in common with each other. We can't just use "Revengeance" as the header, anyways, at it needs to be something that's more in-universe. Ask Bluerock. And we can't just name it Operation Tecumseh anyways, as both Sundowner and Steven Armstrong made clear that the brains aspect was completely separate from Operation Tecumseh outside of holding off Raiden long enough to commence. And that's not even getting into how the Abkhazia Coup was separate wasn't even related significantly to the other missions outside of Desperado being involved in those instances. Same with the Ambush at Africa. Now, when there actually is an official name for the series of missions, and its not Desperado Incursions, THEN we can change the headers. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 13:54, December 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::It's mainly the word "Incursions" that I find to be an issue. It implies that it's a series of attacks by Desperado on enemy territory, but that's only true for half. The other half involves someone else (once Sam, twice Raiden) infiltrating their territory. Given that it was all part of Armstrong's attempt to instigate a new American Revolution wouldn't Desperado Revolution or Armstrong's Revolution be a more fitting name?--Soul reaper (talk) 14:05, December 28, 2013 (UTC) :::::Well, Armstrong was implied to be a backer for Dolzaev in the Abkhazian Coup. The African ambush is debatable, though. Well, I guess Armstrong's revolution would work. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 14:25, December 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I'll talk to Bluerock to settle things. Thanks again Weedle--Soul reaper (talk) 14:29, December 28, 2013 (UTC)